


Thy Latent Talons

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: It was easy to to use her claws on She-Ra...





	Thy Latent Talons

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _To Mrs. Reynold's Cat_ by John Keats

It was easy to to use her claws on She-Ra. Disturbingly easy if Catra let herself think about it (so she didn't). 

Adora...with Adora it hadn't even been a concern, ever, no matter how rough their play or sparring. Biting, kicking, hair-pulling, she gave as good as she got, but at the merest suggestion she was digging in too hard, risking the delicate skin under them, her claws reflexively velveted, about as useful a weapon as the pillows on their bunks...less, actually, those pillows were pretty hard.

She-Ra, though, the merest swipe would raise bright red lines, paper-cut thin. Without a care Catra could leap upon her and rake her hands down her flesh, carving deep furrows that smeared them both with gore. And maybe, if she scratched and tore and dug at her long enough and hard enough, somewhere under there she'd be able to find Adora again.


End file.
